Bundled media services, such as combination packages of television, telephone, and broadband Internet services, have been successfully offered to households with wired connections to service provider networks. Households in areas without such wired connections (e.g., customers in regions that cannot be reached via conventional communication media, such as optical cables, copper cables, and/or other fixed wire-based technologies) may rely on fixed wireless networks for some of these services (e.g., broadband access). However, previous generations of fixed wireless networks have generally been unsuccessful. Expensive network equipment and customer premises equipment (CPE), high CPE installation costs, use of proprietary technology, and low data rates are among some of the reasons that these fixed wireless networks remained unpopular. As wireless network data rates improve using fourth generation (4G) technologies, such as Long-Term Evolution (LTE), such network data rates have made it easier to implement fixed wireless networks.
It is anticipated that fixed wireless users will have significantly different characteristics compared to mobile wireless users. For example, fixed wireless CPE may have several active users using a single common LTE communication point. Multiple user devices may connect to the single LTE communication point, resulting in significantly higher data usage rates. Such user devices may include laptop computers, personal computers, WiFi (e.g., IEEE 802.11) access points, other WiFi appliances, gaming systems, security monitoring devices, multiple voice over Internet protocol (VoIP) devices, etc.
However, with several active users and multiple user devices, the fixed wireless CPE will not provide a highest priority to enhanced emergency calls (or “E911” calls) since there is a limited implementation of emergency services inside a customer premises. For example, multiple voice calls, automatic data download (e.g., video on demand), and/or heavy usage by other applications in the fixed wireless CPE may impede a priority of an E911 call and may even delay the E911 call.